Mistletoe madness
by Resotii
Summary: Pinkie Pie plans a Christmas party and really wants to kiss Twilight under the mistletoe but gets discouraged with she doesn't show up to the party. TwiPie with hints of FlashShimmer, FlutterDash and RariJack.


Mistletoe madness  
Christmas Equestria Girls Fanfiction by Resotii

There were only fifteen days until Christmas. Canterlot High School students were finally out of class for winter break. Pinkie Pie was planning a huge Christmas party and all her friends were invited, as well as most of the school. She was hosting it at her Aunt and Uncle Cake's café, Sugarcube Café. They were going on a Christmas trip with their twin children, Pumpkin and Pound Cake and left Pinkie Pie in charge of the café. She had their permission to throw a party as long as she didn't go overboard.

On Saturday night, the party was already in full swing and Flash Sentry and Sunset Shimmer were arriving. As they walked in, a bell jingled a happy tune and Pinkie Pie rushed up to greet them.

"Hey, guys!" She exclaimed. "Glad you could make it."

"We're happy to be here." Sunset beamed.

She was holding Flash by his arm and he nodded in agreement.

"By the way…" Pinkie trailed off, gesturing towards the ceiling.

Flash and Sunset looked up and there was a mistletoe. They both turned bright red, moving away from each other slightly.

"You gotta kiss…" Pinkie continued with a teasing voice.

Flash and Sunset glanced at each other, suddenly very flustered.

They both started blabbering non-verbally, clearly way too embarrassed to kiss each other, at least in front of Pinkie Pie.

"Relax." Pinkie coaxed. "You guys don't have to kiss if you don't want to. I know how it goes… you want your love life to be private. I get it." She leaned closer and cupped her mouth and said in a whisper. "Besides, to tell ya the truth, I've planted mistletoes around here everywhere _especially_ for Twilight…"

Sunset smiled at her knowingly. "That's sweet."

"Thanks." Pinkie replied, blushing slightly. "She… should be here soon. Um, there are snacks over there. Enjoy yourselves and merry Christmas." She sounded shy all of a sudden when she said this, her mind now on her girlfriend.

"Merry Christmas, Pinkie." Flash grinned, giving her a friendly punch in the arm as he and Sunset made their way over to the snack table.

"Those two are so cute." Flash said as he started filling a party plate with cookies.

"Wow, that's ironic coming from you." Sunset told him, taking a sip from a cup of hot cocoa that she had poured for herself.

Flash was about to eat a cookie but paused. "Hey!" He exclaimed. "How long are you gonna hold that I had a crush on Twilight against me?"

"I don't know…" Sunset teased, taking another short sip of her hot cocoa. "Probably till we graduate."

He placed his plate on the table and pulled her into a tender embrace. "C'mon, Sunny…"

"Okay, fine." She sighed, fighting a smile. She loved when he called her that. "I'm just glad you took me back…"

"And just so you know… I don't regret it." He said in almost a whisper, pressing his lips against hers.

"Geez, you two, get a room!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, nearly scaring them half to death.

They jumped away from each other with a gasp of surprise.

"Rainbow Dash?!" Flash looked annoyed. "Seriously?"

Rainbow Dash just laughed in response.

"It isn't funny, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy told her in a stern but playful voice.

Rainbow Dash stopped laughing instantly. "Sorry."

Sunset took a deep breath and glanced at Flash with a compassionate smile. He looked back at her lovingly.

"So, have Applejack and Rarity gotten here yet?" Sunset asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them." Fluttershy replied, looking around a bit.

"Did you guys get caught under the mistletoe when you got here too?" Flash questioned with an amused smile.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened at his question, her face turning red. "That's… none of your business."

Fluttershy giggled and said. "Yeah, we did but I just kissed Rainbow Dash on the cheek. I would have _wanted_ to kiss her on the lips but not with Pinkie staring at us."

"That's how we felt too. Except we were too embarrassed for even a kiss on the cheek." Sunset chuckled.

Rainbow Dash turned an even darker shade of red. "Can we _please_ talk about something else…?" She said through her teeth.

"Oh, Dashykins, you're so cute when you get flustered." Fluttershy gushed, winking at her.

Rainbow Dash couldn't help smiling at this. With a sigh, she said quickly. "I want some hot chocolate." She grabbed a cup and pressed the dispenser button on the hot cocoa machine. She took a sip of it and walked off without another word, Fluttershy following her.

"Well, that… was interesting." Sunset said when they were no longer in ear shot.

"Don't take it personally. She just doesn't like to show her emotions but she's totally crazy about Fluttershy. She talks about her all the time during our basketball practices." Flash explained.

"Oh, does she now…?" Sunset questioned, batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

This made Flash blush. "D-Don't look at me like that."

"Aw, you know ya love it." She told him, giving him a loving peck on the lips as he instinctively held her close into an embrace.

"Well, aren't y'all just simply precious!" A very familiar voice exclaimed, scaring Flash and Sunset for the second time that night.

Sunset turned around quickly. She knew right away who it was. "Applejack, why'd you do that?!"

"Yeah, Applejack, that wasn't very nice." Rarity, who was standing next to her said in agreement, her arms crossed disapprovingly.

"Ah didn't mean to scare them though." Applejack told her in a slightly defensive tone.

"Suuure."

"Oh, be quiet, Rarity."

Sunset laughed. She absolutely adored their relationship. They argued a lot but anyone could see that they truly loved and cared about each other.

"Interesting timing, guys." Flash told them with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Applejack and Rarity asked in unison.

"Oh, I was asking Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash if you two were here yet." Sunset explained.

Applejack heaved a sigh, rolling her eyes a bit. "We _would_ have been here sooner but Rarity took _forever_ to get her make up done."

"Hey." Rarity retorted defensively, giving her a shove. "These things can't be rushed." She continued, flipping her hair.

Applejack scoffed in response but she was blushing. She loved this about her but she wouldn't dare admit it to anyone. Though she's absently gushed on and on about Rarity to Sunset Shimmer all the time.

"What about you guys?" Sunset had to ask. "Did you get caught under the mistletoe when you first got here too?"

Rarity's face turned extremely red as soon as she asked this.

Applejack chuckled nervously. "Well…"

"What happened?" Flash asked.

Rarity was turning even more red to the point where you'd think she would faint.

Applejack gave her a reassuring nudge and scratching the back of her neck nervously she said. "Ah…Ah panicked and grabbed Rarity by her shoulders and Ah… missed."

"Missed?" Sunset was confused. "What do you mean?"

"She kissed my neck." Rarity explained under her breath.

"Yeah, it was _really_ embarrassing." Applejack said sheepishly. "It didn't help that Pinkie was starting to laugh at us."

Rarity still looked flustered but admitted. "… I actually liked it."

Applejack jumped, looking at her in surprise. Apparently this was the first she'd heard of this. "You did…?"

"No!" Rarity piped defensively but it was obvious she was lying.

It was subtle but a smile crept across Applejack's face.

There was a somewhat awkward silence between them all but then Rarity said, mostly to change the subject. " _Anyway_ , have you guys seen Twilight and Spike? I don't think they've arrived yet."

"Hmm…" Sunset said thoughtfully. "Now that you mention it… I don't think they're here yet."

Elsewhere, Pinkie was sitting at one of the couches, absently stirring a cup of hot cocoa that was already starting to get cold because she hadn't started drinking it. Heaving a sigh, she glanced at her phone but quickly shoved it back into her coat pocket looking on the verge of tears.

"Why isn't she here yet?" Pinkie questioned to herself, tossing her cup into a nearby trash can.

She was talking about Twilight Sparkle, her longtime girlfriend, and the person that she had initially planned this Christmas party for. She had called her about a billion times with no answer and she also texted her just as much but never got a single reply. She was starting to fear the worst.

"Um, Pinkie Pie…" It was Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash was standing next to her, enjoying a Christmas cookie.

"Yeah…?" Pinkie replied, her voice slightly shaky.

"There's a delivery guy with a large box at the front entrance of the café." Fluttershy explained. "He says you need to sign for it."

"Okay."

Pinkie Pie walked over to the entrance and a perplexed expression crossed her face when she saw the delivery guy. He was a surprisingly short man with a very peculiar mustache.

"Um… Hello." The delivery man said, clearing his throat. "Sign this, please." He continued, holding out a clipboard with a pen attached.

Pinkie took the clipboard, giving him a skeptical look before writing her signature and handing it back to him.

"Thank you." He told her with a chuckle and walked off.

Pinkie watched him walk away and when he turned the corner, she turned her attention to the huge Christmas box. With a shrug, she tore off the ribbon and suddenly the box opened to reveal…

"Surprise!" It was Twilight Sparkle, dressed in a sparkly red dress and wearing a Santa hat. She also had on Christmas bell earrings.

All Pinkie Pie could do was stare. To say she was surprised would probably be an understatement. She didn't say a word, just stared at Twilight with wide eyes. Then unexpectedly, her eyes filled with tears and she starting sobbing, throwing her arms around Twilight.

"Twilight!" She exclaimed, through sobs, holding her tightly.

"Pi…Pinkie?" Twilight questioned. "What's wrong?"

Pinkie held Twilight out at arm's length and said tearfully. "I was so worried."

"Worried? Why?"

"You didn't show up to my party so I was calling and texting you but… but you never replied. I was starting to think something bad happened to you."

Twilight was starting to feel awful. Seeing Pinkie so upset was really hard for her since most of the time she was so cheerful. "Pinkie, I'm really sorry." She said, wiping her tears away. "I… I just wanted to do something special for you." Her face turned red as she said this. "And I forgot my phone at home…" She added sheepishly.

"How _irresponsible_ of you!" Pinkie gasped jokingly.

Twilight just shoved her playfully in response.

"Sorry we were so late, Pinkie. We meant to be here sooner but I had a hard time transporting this box cuz I could see…" It was the delivery guy, which turned out to be Spike. Pinkie should have known that mustache was fake.

"Shorty." Twilight said bluntly with a slight laugh.

"Hey!" Spike exclaimed.

Pinkie managed a smile. "Well, it was nice of you to do this for me but… don't ever scare me like that again!" She continued, bringing Twilight into another embrace.

Everyone in the café had been watching their entire conversation and all went "aww" at this causing Twilight and Pinkie to break away from each other shyly.

Twilight shivered a bit. "I'm freezing in this dress."

Pinkie laughed. "Sorry. Let's go in the café then. But first…" She trailed off, pressing her lips against Twilight's.

The entire café started cheering for them. Twilight wrapped her arms around Pinkie's neck instinctively, completely forgetting that she was freezing. After what seemed like forever, they broke away but still were holding each other close.

"I've been waiting to kiss you ever since this party started…" Pinkie told her teasingly in almost a whisper.

"Was it worth the wait…?" Twilight replied in a joking tone.

Pinkie just pulled her into the café, kissing her again.

The End


End file.
